1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of processing an imaged image of a target area, and detecting an imaged object.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an image processing device configured to process a visible light image of a target area imaged by a visible light camera, and perform detection of an imaged object such as a person, vehicle, or the like and tracking of the detected object (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-265585). In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-265585, a differential image (background differential image) of the visible light image of the target area imaged by the visible light camera and a background image of the target area, a differential image (inter-frame differential image) of two temporally successive imaged images (visible light images), and the like are generated to perform detection and tracking of the imaged object.
Furthermore, there has also been proposed an image processing device configured to process a temperature distribution image of a target area imaged by a far-infrared camera, and perform detection of an imaged object such as a person, vehicle, or the like and tracking of the detected object (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-101384). Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-101384 has a configuration of generating a binary image distinguished with a pixel within a range of an upper limit threshold value and a lower limit threshold value of a luminance value (pixel value) corresponding to the temperature of a human, and a pixel not within such range for each pixel of a thermal image imaged by the far-infrared camera, and detecting the imaged human. Similar to the visible light image, the detection and tracking of the imaged object are carried out by generating the background differential image and the inter-frame differential image even with respect to the temperature distribution image of the target area imaged by the far infrared camera.